


Neverland

by 7Vadamasedis



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Vadamasedis/pseuds/7Vadamasedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan kidnapped me. Pan lied to me. Pan hurt me. Pan used me. Pan bet on me. Pan lost me and now Hook's got me. And Hook hates me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

I ran fast, jumping over fallen trees and ducking under branches. I skidded to a stop when I reached a cliff. My foot inches from the edge, I leaned forward to look down. I'd never survive that fall. "Are you done running?" I flinched. "Leave me alone, Pan." I snapped, turning to glare at the tall and cocky idiot. "Why should I? This is my island." He retorted. "And I don't want to be on it." I said.  
"But it's so lovely. Haven't you looked around?" Pan lifted his arms for effect. "How do I get home?" I asked him. "The flowers bloomed recently. Have you seen the-" "How do I get home!?" I yelled. He stopped talking and smirked. "You don't." I started at him but he responded quickly, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me to the ground at the edge of the forest. I stood up and went to try and attack him again but was pulled back. "You can't win." Pan said, smirking. He snapped and everything went black.  
\--  
I woke up, a bag over my head which almost tricked me into thinking it was night. I was being dragged through the forest. My mouth was covered and I could only see through the small holes in the bag. From what I could tell, Pan was walking behind us. 'Us' meaning me and who ever was dragging me. My head was pounding and I was dizzy, but I had to get off the island. I pulled my feet under me and started thrashing around in the grip of the two lost boys dragging me. I managed to slip one arm away and push the other boy to the side before ripping the bag off my head. I ran for it, not knowing where I was. As I ran, I took off the gag on my mouth. I found myself in the middle of a clearing. I stopped, my head now feeling like I broke my skull. I turned in circles, the pounding in my head rising to an unbearable pain. I dropped to the ground and set my hands over my ears. My breathing got heavy as the pain got even worse. I couldn't move. All I could do was lay there.  
The heavy breathing became wheezing and I couldn't stand it anymore.  
\--  
I gasped, sitting up quickly. My eyes shot across every inch of the room before I spotted Pan. He was standing at an entrance. It wasn't a door, just an entrance. I tried to make out where I was but it was dark. I tried to get up, failing to notice my hands were tied with separate rope to different places. I couldn't see what was holding them down, but it was sturdy since I couldn't stand. "Where am I, Pan?" I tugged on the rope. "Somewhere safe." And he was gone. "Get me out of here!" I yelled. "I hate you, Pan!"  
\--  
I've spent a while tied up in the small area. The entrance had been blocked so there was no light. I've tried pulling the ropes off my hands but that resulted in blood on my wrists. No one came to feed me or give me water so I'm pretty weak. It's not helping that there's no sun either.  
I heard rock scraping against rock before light fell into the small area. I squinted, the light burning my eyes. My hands were untied and I was yanked up. "Is she even alive still?" "She looks pretty dead." Two of the lost boys were the ones dragging me somewhere. The sun burned my eyes each time I tried to open them so I just kept them closed. "Well, her heart better be beating because Pan will not want a dead prisoner." My heart, which was in fact beating, sped up.


End file.
